Miss Bianca
Bernard (Shrek) Played as Ogre Fiona She is an ogre. The Little Mer-Pureheart, The Little Mer-Pureheart (TV Series), The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning Played as Andrina She is a mermaid. Rio (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Played as Jewel She is a blue macaw Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) Played as Sailor Mercury She is a blue haired girl Miss Bianca and the Bernard Played as Adult Lady She is a cocker spaniel. Kermiladdin Played as One of Genie's Three Dancing Girls She is a belly dancer. Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Played as Princess Jasmine She is an Arabian princess. Sleeping Bianca Played as Princess Aurora She is a princess. Brisbylan Played as Fa Li She is a mother. Fifi And Leo and Loretta and Miles Played as Twigs She is a female pig. Gadgetlan Played as Grandmother Fa Miss Biancalan Played as Mulan Sleeping Brisby Played as Queen Leah She is a queen. Brave (nikkdisneylover8390's style) Played as Merida She is a Scottish princess. Brave (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as Queen Elinor Oliver and Berlioz Played as Tobey's Mother Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) Played as Miss Bunny She is a rabbit. The Aristomice Played as Duchess She is a cat. Tod (Dumbo) Played as Elephant Giddy She is a lady elephant. Fievel and Jaq Played as Nora Frensky The Mouse King Played as Adult Nala She is a lioness. Pokemon (Animal Style) and Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) Played as Misty She is a female Pokémon trainer Sailor Jeanette She Played Owner of the Jewel shop She is :???? Mother Pudgeocchio Played as Jiminy Cricket as an extra She is an extra. Bianca Poppins Played as Mary Poppins She is a nanny. Biancarella Played as Cinderella She is a maid. Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) Played as Elsa the Snow Queen She is an ice queen. Piglet Pan Played as Wendy She is a girl. Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland Played as Adult Wendy She is a woman. The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) Played as Attina She is a mermaid. Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) Played as Lady Juliana She is a widow. Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) Played as Kayley She is a girl. The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 Played as Smurfette She is a Smurf. Bernard and Friends Played as Baby Bop She is a dinosaur. Who Framed Bernard Played as Jessica Rabbit She is Roger Rabbit's wife. Bern-Hur Played as Esther She is Ben-Hur's love interest. Alex Pan, Fox Alex Pan and the Badniks, and Alex Pan in Return to Neverland Played as Tinkerbell She is a pixie. Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice Played as Celeste She is Queen of the Elephants. Bernard Kong Country Played as Candy Kong She is a kong. Mices Don't Dance Played as Sawyer She is a cat. Olivia (Annie) Played as Grace Farrell She is a secretary. Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) Played as Daisy Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as GoGo Tomago Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Played as Honey Lemon Finding Pikachu Finding Kiki And Finding Miss Bianca Played As Dory She is a blue fish She will play Mrs. Brisby in an upcoming The Secret of NIMH parody She will play Olivia Flaversham is an upcoming The Great Mouse Detective She will play Maid Marian in an upcoming Robin Hood parody She will play Megara in an upcoming Hercules parody She will play Captain Amelia in an upcoming Treasure Planet parody Gallery: Bianca in The Rescuers.jpg|Bianca in The Rescuers Bianca in The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Bianca in The Rescuers Down Under Miss-Bianca the rescuers (1977).jpg Miss Bianca.png The_Rescuers_Ms._Bianca.jpg Dale 's Friends.jpg Little-mouse final scene thebluesrockz.jpg Bianca as serena's mom.jpg Bianca says that brisby almost late for school.png Bianca sailor venus.jpg Bianca Mrs brisby's elder sister.jpg Bianca as bonnie.png Th (1)-0.jpeg Bernard and bianca mermice by rowserlotstudios1993 dc9u4i5-pre.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4414.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6534.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6536.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Miss-Bianca-walt-disney-characters-26116088-2560-1545.jpg Miss-bianca-the-rescuers-walt-disney-prd-cel-w-cert-3 1 fe6a0d430de46050e5bcabd5d1e5c3f7.jpg Miss_Bianca_1.png Miss_Bianca.jpg_2013-12-26_18-27-43-1-.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3236.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3851.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg Portrayals: Category:Mices Category:Characters Category:The Rescuers Down Under Characters Category:Heroines Category:The Rescuers Characters Category:Rodents Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Princesses Category:Adults Category:Thin Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Characters from 1977 Category:Wifes Category:Aunts Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Mice Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters voiced by Eva Gabor Category:Characters voiced by Robie Lester Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Laughing Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with a bow Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Sequel Characters